1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shaving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shaving light apparatus arranged to employ an illumination structure in association with a razor during a shaving procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated razor structure is indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,943 wherein the razor includes a handle directing illumination through the razor handle itself, wherein in contrast the instant invention employs a support plate structure mounting the razor for providing for illumination in conjunction in use of the razor structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.